Tu pourrais faire méchant dans un film
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Ryo est l'esclave de Jin. Suite de "il a perdu quand même".


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : tu pourrais faire méchant dans un film.

Source : Johnny's

Résumé : Ryo est l'esclave de Jin.

Note : Ecris pendant un cour de droit et un cour de math. Donc pas relu et pas sérieux ^^

Tu pourrais faire méchant dans un film.

Un nouveau soupire résonna dans la pièce avant que Nishikido Ryo ne quitte les bras chaleureux de son petit ami pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du frigo, deux rires se firent entendre dans le salon. Soupirant de nouveau, le Kanjani attrapa trois bières avant d'aller les déposer sur la table basse.  
_ Ryo-chan? Tu n'as pas des trucs à grignoter aussi?  
_ Y reste des Pringles dans le placard.  
_ C'est parfait ça! Va les chercher.

Jetant un regard noir à son amant qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule avant de laisser son regard glisser jusqu'au meilleur ami de ce dernier, Nishikido grogna une nouvelle fois avant de repartir pour la cuisine. Quelques jours auparavant, lui et Jin c'était lancé dans un jeu débile alors qu'ils attendaient ensemble le retour de Yamapi mais le jeu avait mal tourné. Il avait tout perdu, la partie et son gage. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait esclave de Bakanishi pendant un mois entier.  
_ Voilà. Vous êtes content?  
_ Très Maintenant tait-toi qu'on puisse regarder ce drama tranquille.  
Grognant un peu, Ryo s'installa quand même à côté de son leader avant de croiser les bras sur son torse pas très heureux de la situation.  
_ Allez, arrête de faire la tête.  
_ Traître! Pourquoi tu l'invites aussi?  
_ Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami. Et puis c'est aussi chez moi ici.  
S'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé, Ryo fit comprendre à Tomohisa qu'il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter de faire la tête et qu'il n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement.  
_ Ah! Tu le prends comme ça?  
_ Mm!  
_ Jinjin demande à Ryo-chan d'arrêter de me faire la tête.  
_ Héé! C'est pas juste ça.  
Un sourire amusé s'étendit sur les lèvres d'Akanishi répondant à celui quelque peu sadique du leader des News.  
_ Ryo! Interdiction de bouder Pi.  
_ C'est pas vrai mais pourquoi tu l'écoute toi aussi?  
_ Fait ce que je dis!  
Un sourire forcé s'étendit sur le visage du Kanjani faisant exploser de rire le Kat-Tun alors que Yamashita essayait de retenir le sien pour ne pas vexer un peu plus son amant.  
_ Et moi qui croyait que t'étais bon acteur.  
_ Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre.  
_ Ton sourire est trop mal fait. Je serais Pi-chan je te quitterais.  
Cette fois Tomohisa ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler alors que Nishikido continuait de pester contre la connerie de Bakanishi dans son coin.  
_ Allez petit Ryo, sourire. Se serais dommage d'être puni pour désobéissance, nan?  
_ Je me vengerais  
_ T'a pas le droit. C'était prévu dans le jeu.  
_ Je te déteste.  
_ Je sais. Fais quand même un beau sourire. Pense à Yamapi.  
Le sourire de Ryo s'étira petit à petit alors que son regard déshabillait son amant. Le rire de Yamashita redoubla alors que Jin tapotait la tête du Kanjani comme si il était fier de lui.  
_ Au faite? Pourquoi t'écoutes ce que dit Pi?  
_ Parce qu'il me fait peur.  
Lançant un regard au leader des News, Nishikido le trouva adorable avec son petit sourire en coin entrain d'effacer les larmes qui lui avait échappé dans son fou rire.  
_ On parle du même Pi?  
_ T'en connais d'autre?  
_ Je trouve pas qu'il fasse peur, moi.  
_ Attends qu'il s'énerve contre toi et tu verras.  
Regardant de nouveau Tomohisa, Ryo lui fit un sourire auquel son cadet répondit de façon quelque peu sadique.  
_ C'est parce que Ryo à la mémoire courte qu'il n'a pas peur de moi.  
_ J'avais oublié que le petit Ryo avait une mémoire sélective.  
Regardant tour à tour son ami et son amant, Nishikido finit par ce demander si il n'était victime d'un complot. Ça ne pouvait être que ça sinon Pi ne lui aurait jamais sauté dessus sous la douche, Jin n'aurait pas gagné et ils ne seraient pas tout les deux là à se foutre de sa belle gueule.  
_ C'est un complot?  
_ Mais nan, on t'aime petit Ryo.  
_ Appelle-moi encore une fois "petit Ryo" et je te montrerais qui fait vraiment peur.  
_ Tu ne seras plus effrayant que tes leaders.  
Grognant un peu plus fort sous les rires de ses deux camarades, Ryo dû se rendre à l'évidence, Yokohama et Yamashita étaient plus effrayant que lui. Chacun à leur façon, Yu parce que ses plans diabolique était… diabolique et Pi parce que justement, il ne s'énervait que très rarement ce qu'il le rendait plus effrayant que lui qui s'énervait tout le temps.

_ Piii ! Pourquoi tu le laisses me traiter comme ça ?

_ Tu veux savoir ?

D'un mouvement vif de la tête accompagné d'un grand sourire enfantin, le Kanjani fit comprendre à Tomohisa qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. Le sourire de Yamashita s'agrandit lui aussi avant de se faire quelque peu sadique.

_ J'ai quelque petit truc à te faire payer. Et Jinjin ne sera pas contre m'aider, n'est ce pas ?

_ Tu vois qu'il est effrayant !

Rejetant Akanishi de la conversation d'un simple mouvement de main, Ryo se rapprocha doucement de son amant déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

_ Mais j'ai rien fais ! Ou alors jamais rien de méchant ou que tu es regretté après coup.

_ C'est pas faux mais, …

S'installant sur les genoux de son aîné avant de lancer un regard amusé au Kat-Tun qui les regardait amusé, le leader des News se mordit les lèvres attirants le regard de Nishikido dessus.

_ J'ai quand même envie de me manger.

Déglutissant difficilement alors que son cadet frottait lascivement son bassin contre le sien.

_ Jinjin ?

_ Oui ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui fasse faire ?

Abandonnant Yellow à son érection naissante, Yamashita se tourna vers Akanishi avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille ce qu'il souhaitait.

_ Jin ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dis ?

_ Intéressant tout ça.

_ Jin ? Pi ? Pourquoi ?

Lançant un regard plus que larmoyant aux deux autres Johnny's, Ryo espéra encore quelques secondes pouvoir se sortir d'affaire avant que Jin ne se lève.

_ Bon. Tu me suis ?

_ Piii ?

_ Je vais pas t'aider, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

Le sourire de Tomohisa ne diminua pas alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le canapé tout en replongeant son regard sur la télévision. Se levant à la suite du Kat-Tun, le Kanjani lança un dernier regard suppliant au leader des News avant de quitter le salon pour entrer dans la chambre.

Réapparaissant seul dans le salon sous le sourire agrandit de Yamapi, Jin se réinstallant dans le canapé à côté de son ami.

_ C'est fait.

_ Bien. Bien.

_ Y te manque plus qu'un chat et tu pourrais faire méchant dans un film.

Fin

Enfin, je pense qu'il y aura une suite aussi à cet OS parce que j'ai bien envie de savoir comment Pi va se venger de Ryo ^^. Et oui, je sais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour la suite.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
